An operating process of a touch display panel in the prior art includes a display phase and a touch-control phase, wherein the touch-control phase is set within a blank time period between display phases of two adjacent frames of pictures. In the display panel in the prior art, in order to improve resolution of the display panel, the blank time period between display phases of two adjacent frames of pictures is shortened, which results in that the blank time period between display phases of two adjacent frames of pictures cannot satisfy the time required by the touch-control phase that performs touch-control driving within the aforesaid blank time period.